Symphony of the Heartbeat
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka have gone through a lot together; high school, jumping off bridges, falling into water, dancing, college, marriage, and now...childbirth? Ah, but they always take life on together, no matter what. Song is With Me, by Sum 41. Songfic TamaHaru oneshot.


**I do not own Haruhi, Tamaki, or Ouran High School Host Club! Those honors belong to Bisco Hatori. **

**I don't own the song either, that is With Me by Sum 41**

**I wrote this for my friend, Ravyn. I hope she enjoys it and I hope everyone else does too!**

**Hope you all like the story!**

* * *

**Symphony of the Heartbeat**

**~/~**

_'My dreams are love, my mind is set. My heart was locked, and you were always my key.'_

It had already been so long for them, with such a long road and many turmoils. They had been like this for years, ever since they had first met in Music Room 3 of the Ouran Academy for the rich and beautiful. The Ouran High School Host Club had become such a large part of Haruhi's life, an item she had carried on when Tamaki graduated prior to her. She had even taken the time to get new members, had shown herself to be a woman, and had expanded the host club to home girls and boys...to cater to both. It was a move that Tamaki had approved of, in celebration of Haruhi being unveiled as she was. She carried the host club to her day of graduation, where she passed it down to a boy she had mentored, knowing he and his girlfriend would take care of it. Upon leaving the academy then, knowing the club would continue on for many years to continue. Hikaru and Kaoru went on to fashion designing, Kyoya took great things in business, while Honey and Mori went right on to continue karate practice with the dojo. Tamaki didn't take his family business straight out though, he waited for the next couple years it would take Haruhi...in order to go to college with her. After finally realizing he loved her, it wasn't hard for him to know he was taking on life by her side. He wouldn't have it any other way after all, she meant too much to him.

_**I don't want this moment to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing without you.  
I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you. **_

_**Through it all, I've made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words. **_

They shared an apartment together during those years of college. Peaceful in a small place together, with Tamaki calmly easing away into a life by her side. Full of their romance, planning, dreams, thoughts, and time. They started to keep a journal together, to communicate about their days, and collaborate on something personal together. Yet, there was nearly nothing they didn't collaborate on, aside from maybe homework since they didn't share a major. Haruhi was law, and always would be law major, while Tamaki took up arts for the sake of something to appreciate. He knew he was going to be stuck being the Suoh heir no matter what, so taking something to enjoy on the side was his bet. Together, they were always making their apartment a better place, doing things for their neighbors, and enjoying the one year Haruhi had in Boston for scholarship. Returning to Ouran University for Haruhi to be undergraduate and studying was not much different. The pair was always together, no matter what, and they were always putting their lives into more perspectives.

"Dear Journal, today Haruhi is still the most beautiful queen in the whole world, and I will always treat her like one..."

"I can't believe you're reading your entry as you write it just to make me blush..."

"I'm reading this to make her blush, because it's the most adorable sight in this entire universe..."

"S-Stop it...! I'm trying to do homework," She protested, blushing deeply.

"It's making her get annoyed, but she knows I love and support her more than anything."

She sighed, running her fingers in her hair as she exhaled. It was growing back out, as Haruhi had chose to allow it; not only at Tamaki's request, but at her own decision to accept it back. Maybe she could do more with it than what she used to. Curling, ponytails, braids, and all kinds of cute things like that. Besides, short hair was easy to take care of, and she pulled it off well...but she knew she'd enjoy her long hair again. Just cut it back down to shoulder or so in summer, and let it keep on...

"I love and support him too, Journal," Haruhi picked up her pen and walked to where he was, writing under his unfinished entry, "I support him more than I like commoner's coffee. I adore him like the sun and moon adore the sky. I appreciate him like a stranded man appreciates rescue. He's the world to me, and I could never imagine walking without him. Especially when it thunders outside, now that's just scary. But when he holds me during those, I fall asleep with him, and I never sleep better."

"H-Haruhi...!"

Now it was Tamaki's turn to blush, and so he did. Hard. With a cheerful smirk, she went back to her homework and held satisfaction in her heart. He kept on blushing, until he finally just got up, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Nuzzling her softly, he smiled as she burst up laughing. He was glad to hear her laughter, and just sighed in peace as he kissed her temple.

"You're so precious."

"And you're an idiot. But, you are my idiot, and I accept that."

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.  
Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you. **_

They cried together at their wedding, after Tamaki had kissed her. All the flowers and the beautiful elegance of a rich wedding, but the calmness that came with bringing only certain people. Haruhi's father, Tamaki's father, and finally the remainder of the original Ouran High School Host Club. A few members from Haruhi's reform of the club when she ran it for a couple years had been invited and had come as well. Together on the alter at the kiss, they had just embraced to cry happy tears on one another. It had all become worth it for this one moment, this precious moment. There wasn't a dry eye in the large cathedral, and there was not a dull moment. Everyone was overjoyed and alive with the pair. Haruhi loved him, and he loved her, whether his grandmother liked it or not. They were standing for one another; they were married, ready to completely take on life as it was together.

"I hope I get a good grandchild," Tamaki's father stated.

"Yes! I want a beautiful grandbaby!" cried Ranka.

"Don't worry Dad. We'll make sure you have someone."

"I'll take care of them all. Her, the babies, anything. I'll always be there."

"I know you will son."

"You better! I had trouble handling Haruhi's choice of you. Don't make fool of my baby girl!"

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore..."

"You'll always be my baby, Haruhi."

She chuckled softly and leaned on Tamaki, beautifully done with her hair in a braided bun with a flora hairclip and a gorgeous, long white wedding dress with golden trims. With Tamaki in a black tuxedo, soon taking her from their parents to dance with her, everyone agreed that neither had ever looked happier than they looked today.

_**All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go, have come to an end.  
I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go. **_

"Tamaki! They're coming and they are coming now!"

"Haruhi, the limo is driving as fast as it can! I can't do anything else!"

"How far away is the hospital?"

"It's still a half hour away, ma'am," the driver replied.

"I don't think they're going to wait for that!"

"Haruhi!"

"You think I'm joking?"

Today was a new day for them. The birth of their twins was set for this wintery, snowy day of the year; had been the instant water broke. A limo was carrying a very pregnant Haruhi with her husband, not mention the woman was having a hard time staying upright. It was a very interesting to say the least though because today was...

"What kind of Valentine's Day is this?"

"Don't complain! This is my Valentine's Day gift to you! A pair of twins! Be happy!"

"Haruhi, calm down love..."

"You're the one complaining!"

"Sweetie, breathe. Please...I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Well, I'm about to give birth in a limo, I don't think it gets any different now-owwwww!"

Pushing by reflex only to start screaming, and shrieking, Haruhi howl of pain was eventually joined by a scream at the world that this baby entered. Tamaki winced at the shriek just slightly while the limo driver signed, murmuring that he would call the cleaning service for the car when they got back home. Still, he continued the drive while Haruhi squirmed around, retrieving the child as Tamaki tried to help. Sure, he was grossed out at the full points of what the process held, but he knew he had to help his wife out. Besides, a screaming and crying baby girl was in the world, a world she did not know or like at all. Tamaki sighed and realized how this was really turning out for them while trying to put up with the bloody mess of it all. Something he couldn't clean without some items...

"Forget the hospital, we need a store! We need to wrap this baby in a blanket!

"Yes sir!"

"When we get there, go in for towels, blankets, and probably some water."

"Understood!"

"This was not how I planned to hand you children."

"I thought you two were planning on home birth, Mrs. Suoh?"

"We were, but Tamaki decided to panic and call for the limo."

"Ah. Master Tamaki, plans are made to be used."

"I know, I know..."

"It's okay Tamaki. But if there's a next time for this, lets go with home instead of a limousine."

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find.  
I don't want this moment to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing without you. **_

With towels, screaming, water, hand squeezing, more shrieking, and the final arrival to the hospital with two blanketed twins, all that was left were the health checks. That, and a call to the limo's cleaning service. That was another task though, all for the sake of two precious little children of adoration. Once she was finally settled into the hospital room with her baby boy and girl, settled to go home with two healthy babies and her husband in the morning. She rested there peacefully with the twins, and Tamaki honestly could swear she had never looked so beautiful to him in his life; in all the time he had ever spent with her, the love of his life.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi blinked as she woke back up from her nap.

"I'm here, dear."

She smiled at him ever so softly, "I guess we don't need silly cards anymore, we have Valentine's Day twins."

"Haruki and Katashi..." He chuckled softly, "They're beautiful Haruhi...just like you."

"And you, dear," She giggled lightly, exhausted, "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you, Haruhi. I'm glad we're here."

"It's been so long. So much to go too. With our children too..."

"I know. Amazing isn't it?"

She smiled as he came over to her, sitting down with her on a bedside cushioned chair. Reaching up, Haruhi fixed some of his blond hairs out of his face and gently kissed his cheek, smiling as her children rested on her, in the arms of their mother.

"I wonder if our children will take the host club too."

"Maybe. You never know."

"No. But I do know I'll be by your side, always."

"Me too Tamaki. Me too..."

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go.**_

Sitting there with her, he listened as her heartbeat was monitored by a heart monitor, just for the sake of detecting sudden changes in vitals. Listening to it go on and on, Tamaki found it to be his favorite symphony. As Haruhi lay her head on his chest for another bit of rest, he realized his heartbeat was probably her favorite symphony too. Closing his eyes and holding her, despite being in a chair as she lay in bed, he petted her growing hair and held her. Precious and beautiful...he loved her so...and he always would.

_**I want you to know,  
With everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul.  
I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
As I bleed my heart out to show,  
And I won't let go. **_

_'As my key, you opened my soul, and you set me free. Thank you my dear...with you I will always be.'_

* * *

I also own Haruhi and Tamaki's kids basically.

Enjoy and review!


End file.
